


do it

by princessnico



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: I APOLOGIZE, I didn’t mean to, M/M, RIP, Ripperoni pizza, What am I doing, im sorry for this, my bad - Freeform, nico has left the chat, oof, phat f in the chat, phat rip, press f to pay respects, rip in the chat, rip nico, solangelo, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessnico/pseuds/princessnico
Summary: Implied SolangeloPart two?





	do it

The point of killing myself was to get away from all this shit. Guess I can't even do that right. It seems pretty self-explanatory, does it not? Want to die, die, all done. Well, there may arise some complications. 

Of course, the whole "what if I don't die" thing, but there is more to that than you may think. You don't just, you know, not die. There's the unsuspecting onlookers, the bystanders, the people who call an ambulance, and the people who just don't care. Those are my favourite. Just mind your own business, kiddo, I got my own problems to deal with. I guess that could be considered a little hypocritical of me to say, considering I would probably be the one all up in your shit while you were on the ledge. But with myself, it's different somehow. Like I'm less important. 

I was content with just falling into oncoming traffic and going out in a painful splatter on the concrete, but I didn't expect it to be so painful. Or recurring. 

Letting myself in front of a bright red Honda Civic going eighty miles an hour was the original plan. Fifteen over the speed limit, it should either crush me or I would fly back into another car and die before I could mush my face into the windshield in order to embarrass myself further.

Unfortunately, I smashed into an SUV at a way faster speed, rolled over it, landed awfully onto the road, and got crushed by a pickup truck. Fun. 

I stopped feeling stuff a little bit after cars stopped slamming on their brakes and swerving around my body, but hearing everything was much more...shall I say, vivid. I heard the sounds of old, nearly broken-down cars screeching to a halt, one almost smashing into the concrete divider between the two directions. I heard a little girl screaming when her car stopped abruptly and did a doughnut on the highway. Also some guy with a southern accent yell, "Fuck!" and brake. 

I totally forgot this shit would cause so much chaos. I should have thought out my escape more in depth, like how I was supposed to die before one of the forty people who back-ended each other and drove around me called an ambulance. Instead, I laid there defeated, hoping to die sometime soon. Unfortunately for me, I didn't.

I heard an ambulance siren a few minutes after, and tensed painfully. All the adrenaline from the incident dissipated and I was suddenly aware of all the injuries I had. To say the least, it sucked. The dried blood on the side of my face itched, but I couldn't move enough to scrape it off. I let out a puny, quiet moan. Shit. My vision continued to fade black around the edges, and I desperately fought to stay awake enough to tell them I didn't want their help. I blacked out.

Then I went in and out of consciousness enough times that I knew I fucked up, and I probably had severe brain and spinal damage I would regret forever. That sucked, too. There it is again, the blissful escape of sleep. Wait, no, never mind. I'm awake again. Wait. Nope, still awake. Okay, here I go. 

And I'm back. Jesus Christ, Nico, just die already. All I could feel was several hands poking and prodding at my sad, limp body. At one point I just closed my eyes, but I couldn't sleep anymore. Maybe the paramedics were doing that. I heard somewhere they could do that, keep you awake with medicine or something. I always thought maybe it was bullshit, but now I couldn't seem to really let go, and it could have been true all along. Perhaps if I'm lucky enough, I'll never know. And I'll never have to, I'll be dead. 

Shit, this is boring. Boring and painful and annoying and these stupid hands won't stop touching me where it hurts. The raked their fingers down my ribs, and it hurt awfully. I couldn't make sounds anymore. I was barely awake, but lucid enough to be miserable. Sounds about right. Just my luck. 

I felt someone jab something into my arm. Probably an IV, like in the movies. Maybe I was just imagining it. A cup put over my mouth and nose, but I was dosing off for real now, and I couldn't be bothered to figure out what it was. I managed to open one of my eyes a little bit, just one last time. A cute blond. Funny, as soon as I finally try to end it all, I see someone smiling at me. The first time in ages.


End file.
